Skyforge
by SpoilFiveDecisions
Summary: To make a long story short, inklings build huge ships that can fly, then octarians, like the copy cats they are, build some. War starts from this. Rated M for blood and gore in later chapters, and a ton of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So you might know about my story Knee Deep In The Splatted, well that story is going to be going on a hiatus for a bit, I'm not going to abandon it, just want something fresh to work on, welp, hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Captains log #1**

The Skyforge is the coolest ship we've got.

Oh, so you probably don't understand what I'm talking about, well, let me elaborate. Recently, some of the suit wearing-test tube holding scientists came up with an idea on how to build ships that could fly, then they hired a bunch of alcohol chugging rednecks to build it.

Worked a lot better than it should've.

The ship ended up looking like a pirate ship, but with metal armor covering it and two huge propellers on each side to make sure it doesn't crash and explode in a giant fireball, then they thought, 'Hey, we could use this to fight the octarians!' So they started building more.

Would've gone nicely, except for the fact a giant floating pirate ship is not very easy to keep hidden, so octarians figured out, built their ownm and now they're attempting to wipe us off the map. So the scientists decided, 'Hey, let's get some crews to fly these things!"

Turns out that commanding a crew of people you've never met to fly a giant pirate ship is not as easy as it sounds.

That reminds me, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Taranis Jöran, you might be thinking, 'Jöran? That name is funny as fuck!' And if so, go jump off a bridge, I don't care, I fly a rad as fuck ship and blow up other ships, am I funny now?

I should probably stop swearing, after all, the scientists keep track of these.

Well, that's all, Jöran out.

 **END OF** **LOG**

 **Captain's log #1**

 **SCOTTY'S POV**

'Ello there, I'm Scotty, I'm the head engineer of this ship, the Skyforge to be exact, basically, the captain, Jöran, tells me to fix something or make sure the oxygen on the ship won't fail and we won't all die., I also get to sit at the big-boys table and help make important decisions. The only reason I signed onto this ship is because battles in the air on kind of pirate ships! But believe me, if I knew everyone's lives were counting on me so I couldn't slip up once I would've never even thought about joining.

Believe me, having an entire thirty man crew counting on you is super nerve-wracking. And, since we're up high in the air, there's not a ton of oxygen, so everybody is counting on me to not let the oxygen tanks get punctured or the propellers stalling and we crash to the ground in a giant fireball or have the controls break.

If I haven't emphasized it enough, this is a very stressful job.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **This is a short chapter.**

 **Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jöran walked the deck of the Skyforge, yelling commands to his crew, which they would accept. He looked up to the lookout, Agrafena, "How you doin' up there Agra? See anything?" Jöran yelled up to her. "I've been terrible since the moment I stepped on this flying piece of shit! But I do see something off in the distance! Looks like a ship!" She yelled down. Jöran looked out into the distance, seeing a ship flying towards them, flying the octoling flag. "Oh shit! That's octoling! Sail ho!" She yelled, "Quick! Everyone to your stations! Load the guns! Octoling ship!" Jöran yelled, running back to his chair, grabbing the wheel and flying the ship into the right battle position. Once the octoling ship came close, the Skyforge started firing.

 **YEVGENIYA POV**

I ran down the hall of the lil' Miss, Yup, that's how we name our ships here, fucking dumb, if I had the choice, I would have named it the twenty first pilot after that human band CD we discovered. My thoughts were interrupted by a cannon hit to my right, breaking through the metal armor and the wood wall. I almost fell out but I righted myself and kept running, why was I running? Maybe because of the giant fire in the weapons room that had the weapons in and if they caught fire the whole ship would explode and I had the only fire extinguisher on the ship. Maybe they should have put less money into hiring eight year old's to name the ship and more into fire extinguishers we wouldn't have this problem. I finally reached the door of the weapons room, opening it. The fire was huge, I took off the pin of the fire extinguisher and started firing at it. In a few minutes the fire had become much smaller, but the fire extinguisher was empty. See, this is why we need more fire extinguishers.

I ran up the stairs and out onto the deck, a death wish in a fight like this, but I avoided the cannon shots and ducked into the captains quarters, why? He's got a sink, I grabbed a bag and filled it up, zipped up the bag, and ran out onto the deck, I avoided looking at the corpse of one of my crew mates and went bag down the stairs. Nothing bad could of happened in the time it took to get the bag, right? Wrong. Huge fucking fire all over half of the ship. Guess the inklings were peppering us with incendiary rounds. What a fucking day. Oh yeah, that reminds me, huge fucking fire in the weapons room, how have they not exploded yet? They're going to explode soon, I know it, I dump the water onto the fire, some of it being doused, but more fire just filling up its place. I drop the bag and run for the other side of the ship, biggest chance of survival if the weapons room explodes. I heard the captain yelling from the deck, "Somebody get the power back up!" Well, all of the crew mates except me are most likely dead, so. Guess I should go do that.

Welp, I'm in the power room, one problem, I have no fucking idea how to work it. I push the dead body of one of my crew mates off of the controls, the screen was cracked and also had a lot of blood marks on it, probably from that dead guy, I looked over to him, his face had a huge hole in the middle, like if somebody hit him in the face with a jackhammer . I resisted the urge to puke and returned my attention to the controls. Okay, multiple warnings about low power, a lot about the fire, and one about how the weapons room could not take another hit or it would explode. Fucking great. I duck down and look under the panel, grabbing a screwdriver out of that dead guys belt and unscrewing a panel. The panel came off and revealed a bunch of wires, please be an obvious problem, please be an obvious problem. I kept repeating in my head, well what do you know, not an obvious problem, thought it would just be something in the wrong place and there would be like different colored connectors and it would be like an easy ten piece puzzle. Nope, first off, not ten pieces, probably fifty or so. And there were no colored connectors. They should really teach everybody how to do this. Okay, it works in the movies, please work now, I reached into the controls and ripped out the wires.

Didn't work, turns out that ripping out the wires doesn't fix it, just worsens the problem, now we have no power. And the weapons room is about to explode.A cannon hit to our ship bounces me into the air slightly, hitting my head against the panel, I crawl out from under the panel and get up. This is the worst case scenario, I was interrupted by a cannon shot and a loud explosion, the ship rotating, I fell to my side, the rotating didn't stop, making me roll until I was on the ceiling. Our ship was leaning. Or at least my half was. The other half exploded. The captain's probably dead, and so is most of the crew, the controls slid down the wall, almost crushing me against them. I got up, wiping the sweat off of my forehead with my sleeve, shocked at how a ton of blood was splattered on it. Probably from when I hit the controls. I was really fucking worried. The ship was rotating, my left arm was beat up from my fall, the ship was probably about to crash, and my forehead was bleeding, I tried climbing up to reach the door. But slid down after running up a bit, hitting my back hard against the wall. The ship started rotating again, sending me somersaulting backwards across the wall. The ship stopped in the right place, fucking finally, I ran for the door, not wanting to be in here any longer.

I looked outside at the ship, it was in the right place, stopped rotating finally. No fire was on it, but it split halfway through. Damn inklings. I looked outside for the reason we stopped rotating, the inklings had grappled my part. Fucking great, now I was going to be brought to Inkopolis, have the public throw tomatoes at me, and then be publicly executed, this just wasn't my day was it?


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this story so much I can't stop writing**

 **YEVGENIYA POV**

I slumped against the wall of the ship, the inkling ship still tugging me along. Great. If DJ Octavio just got more fire extinguishers I wouldn't be in this mess, I closed my eyes. Hoping to sleep the way through the trip.

The ship stopped suddenly, throwing me forward. I quickly stopped myself before I slid out of the ship and died. I felt the ship lowering. This is just the greatest first day on the job isn't it? I looked down at the crowd of inklings looking at my half of the ship. Oh yeah, Inkopolis, the land where shooting people is a sport and everybody is legit Satan. Well, that's what they tell us in the army, at least. Do the inklings have an army? Most likely. They've got Agent three, is he in the army? Probably. Oh yeah, the inklings. The ship landed on the ground. I should hide. I get up, running towards the broom closet.

 **SCOTTY POV**

Well, look here, octoling ship, the bastards deserved it. I picked up my Blaster, aiming inside the ship, walking in. "Anyone 'ere?" I asked. Several other inkling walking in, armed with chargers. I opened up the door to the power room, looking inside, the controls had crashed against the wall and a body was slumped on it. "'Ey, you alright there laddie?" I flicked on my flashlight, pointing it at the guy, a guy behind me screamed, dead body. Hole in his face, I resisted the urge to puke, the guy behind me failed. Vomiting on the floor. I looked around for anyone else. I noticed some blood drops leading outside, following them. They led to another room, "Ready your guns." I said, quickly opening the door, a scream coming from inside, I pointed my gun at the source, noticing an octoling girl sitting in the corner of the closet, her face soaked with blood. "'Ey lassie, come out of the room with your hands where I can see 'em, don't try to run, we've got inkling forces outside." I said.

 **YEVGENIYA POV**

I slowly stood up with my hands in the air, well, one of them in the air, the other was lower. "Listen lassie, I need you to keep both hands all the way up." The inkling said, I raised my other hand, wincing in pain. I walked out of the closet, the men keeping a short distance from me so I couldn't shank them or something. They led me out of the ship, blood still dripping from my forehead. Inklings looked at me, raising their weapons so I couldn't run. "Somebody get a medic, this lassie's beat up." The man with the blaster said, "Stop calling me lassie, it's insulting. I am a strong, independent woman, I could rip that smug smile off your face faster than you could say 'Inkling trash'." I said, "Well, sorry lassie, but you couldn't do that if you tried." He said, I snapped, turning and jumping at him. Hitting him with a right hook, hard, knocking him to the floor. I pinned him, hitting him in the face several times before two inklings restrained me, pulling me off of him. "You're the one who needs a medic now 'Lassie'!" I yelled, mimicking him. The man got up, wiping some blood off of his nose. "Oh, you want to go?" The man said, "Dude, stop, we just need to do her execution and then-" The inkling was interrupted, "What? They never said anything about execution, they just said bring her to the prison!" The man said, wiping some more blood off of his nose. "Well, she attacked somebody, she's aggressive. She needs to be dealt with." The man with the charger said. I looked between them, "Hey, uh, might not want to discuss what's going to happen in front of your prisoner, usually that makes them scared and harder to deal with." I said, hoping for them to stop, "Mate, they never said anything about execution." Another man with a charger said. "Laddies, we need to go, we're making a scene." The man with the blaster said.

They began walking again, pulling me along with them, making sure I couldn't attack anybody. Eventually several other men, the patches on their shirts saying they were medics, walked up to me holding a stretcher, "'Kay, get her on." One guy said, "A stretcher? I'm not injured." I said, "Hey, if you haven't realized, your forehead is heavily bleeding and your arm is fucked up." The man said, "Oh yeah, that, well the blood is kinda getting in my eyes, well, fine. I'll humor you." I said, sitting on the stretcher, letting my legs dangle off of it. The man sighed and started carrying the stretcher to the med bay."Hey, lassie, if you could maybe sit correctly that would be great." The man with the blaster said, "Listen, fuckface, if you could stop calling me lassie then maybe I won't rip your arms off the next time you get in my line of sight." I said, the man flinching at the insult. "Fine, girly, could you sit normally now?" "Oh go shove a cactus up your ass!" I yelled at him, about to punch him again before I was restrained once again. "Hey, miss, you need to stop yelling and attempting to hit people." One man said, "I will if this shit head stops calling me lassie!" I yelled at the man with the blaster.

After twenty minutes of me threatening to rip off the man with the blasters limbs and make him a bowling pin, we arrived at the med bay, my voice hoarse from all the screaming.

 **AUTHORS NOTE  
Yabba dabba doo!**

 **Why hello there**

 **I like this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOM POV**

"Knock knock."I said, looking over at Scotty, who was examining a control panel, he didn't say anything, still looking at the panel. "Knock knock." I said again, Scotty reached over and pressed a button on his boombox. The song was an old human song that was discovered and translated to inklish, the part it was on was some guy saying he 'just killed a man' and that he 'didn't mean to make you cry' and that if he 'wasn't back this time tomorrow, carry on'. He turned up the music, trying to drown me out. "Knock knock!" I yelled over it. He finally gave in.

"Who's there?" He said, sighing.

"To." I said, trying to avoid snickering.

"To who?" He said, looking down at the panel, he pressed a few buttons

"No, it's to whom!" I said, busting out into laughter. The engineer looked over at me, rolled his eyes, then returned to his work. The music was on some part about how some guy called 'Beelzebub' had a devil put aside for him. Then it changed to an awesome guitar solo.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself, I'm Tom, the medic of the Skyforge, I have some short orange tentacles that I keep nice and neat, the only reason I signed onto here was because they had options for the outfits that were sweaters. And that was what I was wearing, a nice red sweater with a patch on the top right that had my rank on it, and on the left was a patch of a smiley face. Everybody else on this ship was very serious compared to me, the only other guy that really listened to me was Scotty and the Janitor, Christopher. The only thing me and him really talked about was video games and comic books.

 **YEVGENIYA POV**

I fucking hate inklings.

Why? Stole all our zapfish, and two, locked me up in this stupid medbay, could've at least put a TV in here, I wasn't gonna be in here any longer. I ripped the tube connecting my arm to a bag of clear liquid out of my arm. I stood up and opened the window to the medbay, I looked out. Wow that is a long drop, good thing we octolings have our cool changing suits, I jumped out the window.

"Long fall boots." I said into the screen on the breastplate, no response. "Activate long fall boots." I said again, no response. Those inklings must have jamm-

I hit the ground painfully, I swear I could feel my feet disconnecting. I crumpled to the ground, biting on my fist to avoid screaming so I didn't attract attention. I laid there for what must've been fifteen minutes, although it felt like days. I eventually got up and started limping away, I'll catch a ride on the next ship.

Well speak of the devil, a ship was just preparing to leave. I hid behind some and bushes and looked down at the screen on my breastplate, it was back on, I must be out of the range of the jammer, "Activate grapple." I said into the screen, it responded with a beep before a miniature grappling hook came out. I aimed my arm at the ship as it was lifting off and pressed the button. A hook shot out and attached itself to the ship, I pressed the button again, the hook started pulling me towards it. I wish I could yell out a 'woo-hoo,' but that would alert the inklings. I kicked out my legs to soften the landing on the ship, I eventually hit against the ship and pulled myself in through a window.

I examined my surroundings, no inklings around. I ducked into a room next to where I landed, a small room with some control panels, a boombox was left on one of the panels. It was playing a translated human song about how 'Girls just wanna have fun.' I liked the song, but I couldn't risk staying here, a closet would be a better hiding place. I stepped out of the room and looked into another room. Shit, inklings. I quickly slammed the door and ran down the hall, I could hear somebody asking who that was. I ducked into a room labeled 'Broom closet'. I closed the door and sat in the corner. I heard somebody walking down the hall asking if anybody had wanted to use the bathroom. I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.


End file.
